gigabootsiscoolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bouncer
The Bouncer is a masterpiece of a beat'em up videogame made by Squaresoft and DreamFactory that released in December of 2000 in japan, March of 2001 in North America, and in Europe in June of 2001. The game features a trio of Bouncers: Kou Leifoh, Volt Krueger, and main protagonist Sion Barzahd fighting against the evil corporation of the Mikado Group while also trying to save Dominique Cross, a young lady who is a friend of the group and love interest of Sion who was kidnapped by the corporation. The game prominently features characters designed by Tetsuya Nomura, who would later go on to create the Kingdom Hearts series. Relation To GigaBoots The Bouncer was originally Played by Dan some years ago, where he mentions how he enjoyed the game until the part where he had managed to reach the endgame while underleveld due to an oversight with how experience points are awarded after an enemy is defeated, being that only the character that delivers the killing blow gets any exp, depriving the other 2 characters. The subject was discussed in relation to Gamer Premonitions: Kingdom Hearts 3 where Dan praised the game in a tone that was half serious and half Ironic. This annoyed one of the co-hosts KZExcellent, who when propositioned to play The Bouncer by Dan very sternly said no several times. After turning The Bounce into a running joke, Dan eventually made a video of Givin' Games a Chance on the game alongside Bob and Dr.Aggro. Additionally, after much peer pressure KZ also did a full let's play. Running Jokes In addition to the mention of the game itself, several key points and separate running jokes have spawned. *Kou Leifoh's apperence has been likened to that of the character V from the game Devil May Cry V, as both characters wear only an open vest, have tattoos going down both arms and their torso, and long balack hair. *As a result of the characters from the game being made by Kingdom Hearts creator Tetsuya Nomura, The Bouncer is often referred to as the "Prototype Kingdom hearts" and main protagonist Sion as the "Proto Sora" as his design is also heavily similar to that of Sora. **Further expanding on this, because of Sion's Sora-esq look it's become popular headcanon that Sion is Sora's unseen father and Dominique his Mother heard at the beginning of the first game. *Loudly announcing "THE BOUNCER" has become a running introduction gag due to the start screen of the game, which does nothing for a good few seconds before just loudly announcing "THE BOUNCER" at which point the game can be started. **A mysterious twitter account also exists where it's only content is near daily posts of that start screen and "THE BOUNCER" sound clip. This account existed before the game was memed by GigaBoots, and thus has no affiliation to the group or their friends/co-hosts. Leaving it a mystery as to why it exists. *"You think I'm going to tell you" is a sarcastic comedic response to a question sometimes used by Dan, primarily around the time discussing the bouncer was the most prominent. It originates from the third stage of the game, where if the player decides to play as Sion he will say this in response to a security guard yelling at him and asking what he's doing there. Category:Running Jokes